1. Field
The described technology relates generally to a battery module for improving connectivity and durability of a bus bar.
2. Description of the Related Art
A large-capacity rechargeable battery is used as a motor driving power source, e.g., for electric vehicles or hybrid electric vehicles (HEVs). The large-capacity rechargeable battery is configured by providing a plurality of rechargeable batteries of a unit cell and connecting the rechargeable batteries in series. For example, the connection in series may have a configuration for connecting a positive terminal of a first rechargeable battery to a negative terminal of a second rechargeable battery through a first bus bar, and connecting the positive terminal of the second rechargeable battery to a negative terminal of a third rechargeable battery through a second bus bar.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.